Digimon FrontierReunion
by Auron'sdisciple
Summary: For Braedon and his closest friends, he wanted to forget his time in the Digital World. Those hopes are shattered when he and his friends are invited to a party that is thrown in their honor. Along the way, they find out many truths and dark secrets about their own. Will things go off without a hitch or will there be a monkey wrench in the plans and party?
1. Chapter 1

It was summer and school was out. Donald and Braedon sat at Donald's house with their respective girlfriends playing some good old fashion Mario Kart on Donald's N64. After kicking everyone's butt again for the ninth millionth time, Braedon leaned over and kissed his girlfriend Rosie

"What a man," she said.

"What a wolf," Her Digimon counterpart chuckled. Everyone looked up. Kieranmon and Horomon stood there in Spirit form. Both Rosie and Braedon had formed rather powerful alliances with their Digimon counterparts.

Donald and his girl sat beside them, with their Digimon counterparts standing behind them, also in spirit form. In spirit form, their Digimon counterparts looked almost like ghosts.

"Checking in on us?" Rosie asked her Digimon counterpart.

"If that's what you want to call it," Horomon said

Kieranmon nodded and Braedon followed the rest as they chatted about why they were there.

"Besides," Alopexmon said. "You're being hunted for by the other warriors. Lady Ophanimon wanted them to thank us for helping them."

"Won't this be fun," Rosie said.

"They were ordered to thank you," Arachnismon said.

"Yea, having a bunch of ghosts, no offence, saying thank you at random times is fun"  
Donald said

"No, the kids will, then they will become their Digimon counterparts to thank you as well, and they were also ordered to accept you all, as your all Legendary Warriors," Kieranmon said, trying hard not to laugh at the shear stupidity of that plan.

"Yeah, fun"

"What's to lose?" Alopexmon said.

"Have you forgotten. Kieranmon and Lobomon are wolves, you're a fox. They'd tear you apart in a heartbeat," Horomon said.

"Good point," Alopexmon said.

"You have forgotten that they are to conduct themselves diplomatically," Arachnismon pointed out, "They wouldn't dare."

"like I said fun"

"Yeah, fun," they said.

There came a knock and Donald opened the door. It was their old friend, Allen, who Donald called Peppercorn, since he was named after a LNER Peppercorn A1 pacific. He was the warrior of space. As he crossed the threshold, the remarked that the house could use some livening up.

"then why don't you live it up"  
Donald remarked  
Allen laughed and explained that they were to meet the other warriors at the Rose Morning Star. The group remembered that as a place of evil. Why was it good now?

"I heard that it was turned into the Legendary Warriors HQ," Allen said.

"Alright, Peppercorn, explain," Braedon said.

the group turned around to see Braedon and hid counter part standing next to the door way  
Allen explained everything. After that was done, Rosie looked to Braedon.

"What do you think? Sound like a trap?" she asked.

"less talkin more drivin"  
Braedon said heading for the door  
They went up to Donald's computer and once he opened a portal, they crossed into the Digital world and into the Dark Continent. Donald sighed.

"I swear this place gets creepier by the passing second," he said.  
"can we go now?"

They walked on. Donald suddenly stopped and grabbed at his d-tector.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" He cried out. A barcode like cocoon wrapped around him and in a few seconds he'd changed into Were fox (Has the same traits as a werewolf, but is a fox) Digimon. Tall, blue fur covering everything, white shorts, knee-length cover his waist. Abs showing, a white "priest" coat covers his back. Fox style feet (No claws). Fox-paw like hands with claws extending out. Hiding under the coat are many tiny ninja throwing stars. Fox style snout, snow white eyes. Fox style tail with white fur.

Quickly, he dodged a white and blue blur.

Braedon did the same. This Digimon had fur color is darkest black with bloodiest red. wolf tail that has a curl to it like a dogs (really likes Auron from Final Fantasy and dresses like him ) wears deep red haori with blue lining, kept closed with a thick, black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it and tucks his left arm into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm is in a sling. He removes his left arm from his haori when fighting, but his right arm remains in its sleeve. wolf claws and feet. wolf face with a scar that runs from above his right eye to the lower left eye, over his nose. has a scythe based off of the big menacing scythe from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite).

The Figure stopped and faced the two Digimon. He had short, pale blond hair, a white, pale blue tinted colored Wolf helmet over his to cover some of his face. His eyes were a burgundy red and pale blue scarf, with darker blue tiger stripes hung around his neck, blowing in the breeze. His arms, which were pale blue armored and had darker blue, almost dark grey/black, gloves covering his hands, were crossed over his chest, which was covered by a white armored tunic. The pants of outfit were connected to the tunic, seeing how it was a full body suit and metal. His feet were covered by paw-shaped shoes and there were bands on his legs. A belt was tied around his waist, his light sabre's hanging from the sides of it.

"Who are you?" Kieranmon demanded.

Kieranmon flash behind the unknown Digimon and put the end of his scythe against the Digimon's neck

"LOBOMON!" came a bellow. Behind Alopexmon came a Digimon. He had long, scruffy blond hair and his eyes were closed. There were horns on his head, two red striped ones at the side of his forehead and non-striped, smaller horn on the center of his forehead. His face was mostly masked, except for an area around his mouth, where white face painting was. He wore black clothing, under red, gold trimmed armor. The chest plate was mainly white, ending at the top of his stomach, with red arms and collar. There was a black spike on each shoulder. Tight, black cloves covered his hands and there were white, red designed gauntlets on his wrists. Four white straps connected at his stomach, creating a belt, with a red buckle with kanji-like symbol on it. Red, gold trimmed leg pads were connected under it, at his thighs, by white straps and they ended at his knees. Metallic red, gold trimmed leg warmers started from beneath the knees and ended at Agunimon's two-toed, metallic shoes.

"Name's Agunimon, Warrior of Fire," The Digimon said, "and the other Digimon your friend is about ready to kill is Lobomon, warrior of light."

"Kieranmon, back down," Horomon said. Kieranmon did so, and stood by Horomon.

"You've come to thank us?" Rosie said

"Thank you," Agunimon chuckled, "We want to have you join us in protecting the world."

"What a surprise," Horomon said

"Besides, we we're ordered to thank you, but decided on a small victory party," the flame warrior said, "Care to join us?"

"Sure, why not?" Horomon said shrugging her shoulders.

The others followed Agunimon, who was in heated conversation with Lobomon about disobeying orders. Horomon looked at her boyfriend.

"Should I break them up?"

Kieranmon nodded, Horomon got in-between them and pushed them each an arm's length from her.

"Alright, break it up," She said.

Kieranmon just stood their and watched. It took some doing, but Alopexmon got between them and kept them from arguing. Lobomon wanted to make a pointed response, but Alopexmon was in a foul mood and if Kieranmon hadn't caught the subtle cues, the life warrior would have completely demolished the Light warrior.

Kieranmon walked next to his girlfriend so the two where farther apart. Horomon managed to somehow calm Lobomon down and get from him what happened and how he had gone off without listening to the orders.

"Sorry," he said. Kieranmon's right wolf ear slightly twitched, but Alopexmon looked at him. He wanted to say something, but Kieranmon whispered in the fox Digimon's ear not to.

"You'll look like an ass," he whispered.

"But I always look like an ass," the fox grunted.

Kieranmon sighed as they walked onwards. When they reached the place, they were greeted by a girl in a lavender striped t-shirt, mini-skirt, lavender jacket and a purple hat.

"About time," she said. "Dinner's waiting."

"And you are?" Horomon said

"Zoe," she said. "You must be Horomon, the warrior of time?"

Horomon nodded. Kieranmon and Alopexmon stood at attention and after everyone else crossed the threshold into the building, they crossed and Alopexmon shut the doors.

"Lead the way," he said, once they were locked.

Kieranmon looked at the door than disappeared into the shadows

They soon arrived at a large dining room, where several kinds of bird were lined up, five sizes of ham all the fruits and vegetables anyone could imagine and several different drinks.

After Kieranmon stopped playing "Tail" with his friends, they were introduced to the others. One kid wore a large hat, white shirt, orange suspenders, and green/white and orange shoes.

"That's Tommy, the youngest," she said.

Kieranmon smiled at Tommy, who looked to be scared of the large wolf.

"Don't worry, under all that fur is a big softy," Horomon whispered to him while elbowing Kieranmon in the gut.

Kieranmon looked at Tommy and nodded. Alopexmon admitted to being somewhat soft. Arachnismon chuckled. She knew that her boyfriend would get genuinely soft-hearted if he was to play Santa Fox. Kieranmon whispered into Horomon's ear and she giggled. Alopexmon watched as Tommy came over and cuddled up next to the large fox's chest. Arachnismon grinned. Horomon smiled and Kieranmon shot his fox friend a look of complete surprise, then shook his head.

"You couldn't play Santa, your too silent and threatening," Horomon said, ruffling some of Kieranmon's fur.

Kieranmon rolled his eyes and put an arm around Horomon. The two cuddled for an hour. Tommy fell asleep on Alopexmon's lap and refused to be moved. This was causing the Fox Digimon to cramp up.

"I think you found yourself a buddy," Horomon said.

Alopexmon smiled softly. Pulsarmon chuckled and managed to wake Tommy and tell him that dinner was ready. Once Tommy got up, Arachnismon and Horomon helped the Fox Digimon up. Once upright, he worked the cramps out of his legs then they de-digivolved. Kieranmon chuckled a bit that made the hall shake a little and sounded like far away booms.

"Come on, lets get some food before it all vanishes," Donald said.

Kieranmon and Horomon were already there, sitting down eating.

"That fox must have the softest fur," Tommy said, "I felt like I was sleeping on a bed."

"He's not as snuggly as this big lug," Horomon said hugging Kieranmon tightly with a snuggly intent to it.

"He's too intimidating," Tommy said.

"He's like a Chihuahua, all bark no bite," Horomon giggled as Kieranmon flicked the back of her head.

"Chihuahua my neck," Donald said, "He'd kill anyone who dissed his girl. He's more intimidating than a Homicide inspector facing thirty liars and screaming at them for the truth."

"You're not helping," Horomon said.

"I know, I'm the worst aren't I?" he asked.

"You're just now figuring this out now?"

"No wonder I'm in love," Stephanie said, tackling Donald into a hug.

"Where have you been?" Horomon said.

"With Zoe, talking about girl stuff," she said. "Now keep that big puppy at bay and Zoe told me that she'll help keep the other puppy in order."

"No promises."

"He's you puppy, Horomon," Stephanie said.

Kieranmon let loose a playful bark that sounded like a thunder clap.

"That's why, he's too loud," Donald said, "Tone down the LMS 8F 2-8-0 goods engine, and actually get him to talk some more, then people will warm to him."

"No, my stone cold wolf," Horomon said hugging Kieranmon tightly.

Kieranmon put his hand on her head and hissed her forehead.

"Then no one will warm to him and will instead treat him in the same cold way," Donald said.

Stephanie sighed and looked at Donald.

"You couldn't get that wolf to open up if he was the only witness to a murder," she said.

"I love him the way he is," Horomon said.

"Fine then, but don't expect anyone to warm to him," Stephanie said.

"Doesn't matter to me," Horomon said.

"Well, as they say, love and marriage go together like a horse and carriage," Stephanie said.

"Yes they do," Kieranmon finally said, before kissing Horomon on the lips.

"Finally, come on, attaboy, let us see if you can get ten more words out," Donald said.

Kieranmon didn't say anything more, just to piss of Donald.

"If he can just let me get close enough to see," Tommy said, "Then maybe I'll actually think he's a big softy."

Kieranmon appeared next to him from the shadows behind the young kid's chair and did a Kakashi-style smile.

Tommy jolted backwards.

"That's why your not going to be able to make friends with Tommy, you'd scare him too much with that. Next time, stay next to your girlfriend and let Tommy come to you," Donald said.

"That's no fun," Kieranmon said with a chuckle.

Donald rolled his eyes. He was in with insanity and no way out.


	2. Chapter 2

While Donald was getting used to the thought of his friends being insane and was trying to enjoy the insane party, what none of them realized was that they were being watched. Outside, from behind a clump of trees was another werewolf Digimon. His fur was bright crimson color. He wore a blue haori, with a red belt with the Kanji for Death on it. In a scabbard on his back was his samurai scythe.

His eyes were a deep green color. He had a scar running from the base of his wolf ear on the left side to his chin and always wore a sour look on his face.

"I get the feeling that there is a person that holds something that I seek," he thought.

Meanwhile, A stout boy in a blue and yellow jumper returned with two familiar Digimon that were recognizable to Takuya and the others.

"Bokomon? Neemon? What brings you here?" Tommy asked.

"News of another warrior of death. Well, more like a second part to the Death Warrior," he said.

That drew everyone's attention.

"Repeat that," Kieranmon said, his eyes wide.

"The Death Warrior was split into to Digimon. Kieranmon and Faolchumon. As soon as they were created, Faolchumon was split from Kieranmon and disappeared, presumably lost forever. Recent events indicate that the lost Death Warrior has returned and is seeking Kieranmon. The truth of the matter is that both Kieranmon and Faolchumon were and are brothers," Bokomon said.

Horomon just starred at her boyfriend. Kieranmon was lost in thought. He seemed that way for what seemed to be an eternity, but was several long drawn minutes. He finally found his voice.

"Where is he?' he finally asked.

"Last known place was Ophanimon's Castle," Bokomon said.

Once Bokomon finished, Donald went rigid.

"What's the matter with you? You look like a mouse just ran up your spine," Horomon said.

"Faolchumon is here, outside, in the trees," he said.

Kieranmon's mouth drew into a creepy, almost stalker like smile that stretched from eye to eye.

"This ought to be fun," he said.

"He'll leave you and kill the others," Bokomon added. "He thinks that they kidnapped you and kept you two separate just to torture him."

"That's complete bull…" Lobomon began, but Horomon elbowed him in the gut.

"Not in front of the kid," she hissed, then turned to Donald. "Take him to his room."

Once Donald had left, Agunimon and another Digimon that Kieranmon had never seen before opened the doors. The Digimon had lion's heads on his chest, elbow pads, knee pads and shoulder pads. The two on his shoulder pads had ruby orbs in their mouths. The armor was black with gold trimmings. A lion's head helmet revealed his burgundy red eyes only.

"That's Lowemon, the Warrior of Darkness," Horomon whispered.

Once the doors had swung fully opened, there stood a Digimon that looked exactly like Kieranmon.

"Been a long time, eh brother?" he asked.

"Indeed it has," Kieranmon replied.

Everyone looked at the two, utterly bewildered.

"You know each other?" the Flame Warrior asked.

"Know hell, I'm Braedon's older brother and twin, Rhydyn," he said.

"Older by one second," Kieranmon grunted.

"Family, this will be fun," Horomon chuckled, hugging Kieranmon.

"Now, let's par-tay," Kieranmon said.


End file.
